


Lunch

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Mollycroft Prompts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has lunch with Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Amythe3lder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amythe3lder/pseuds/Amythe3lder) in the [PromptButSlow](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PromptButSlow) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Umbrella, Limousine, and Cake. This was emailed in by Cornishrexmomma (cctcangel)
> 
> Not sure what all to tag it with, anyone has suggestions I am open to them
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)

Mycroft had phoned earlier and asked if she was available for lunch, his treat, he’d even send a car to pick her up. She had agreed though she is not sure why, after all, Mycroft Holmes has no reason to be requesting lunch. It must have something to do with Sherlock, though she is not sure what since he has been doing really well the last few weeks since the entrance of Doctor John Watson into his life. Perhaps that is what he wants.

Sighing, she dresses in a nicer outfit, flowing multicolored skirt, white tank top, an off the shoulder, fold over hem, pull over cardigan of light purple, and a plain pair of black flats. Hopefully it is dressed up enough, because on short notice she doesn’t have anything else available and she rarely dresses as formally as either Holmes’ brother. The car is supposed to be here in less than half hour.

For the next twenty minutes she wanders around her flat, pausing to pet Jake, Ally, and Timber while she waits. Since this is not Mycroft’s normal behavior, she is not exactly sure what is going on. Normally he would just show up, say whatever cryptic thing he needed to say, and leave. Sometimes, when Sherlock and work was making him crazy he might even send Anthea with a message instead. This is the first time he had ever offered lunch.

Five minutes before the car is supposed to show up she heads out of the flat and to the curb, only to be startled by the long black car pulling up.

No way did he send a limousine, she thinks to herself as she watches it pull to a stop.

A moment later Anthea opens the back door, sliding out and smiling at her as she motions to the door she had just got out of.

“Oh, hello Anthea,” she greets the other woman as she walks over to it, apparently he had.

“Good afternoon Doctor, he’s waiting for you,” the taller woman murmurs without looking away from her phone.

She slides into the back of the limo to discover her date sitting opposite of her, “Good afternoon Mycroft, how are you?” she inquires as she settles into her spot while the door closes.

“I am well thank you,” he answers before inclining his head slightly and stating with a slight blush, “Thank you for agreeing to lunch.”

Smiling, she nods, before inquiring, “Why lunch?”

It takes a moment before he answers, “I was hoping for just a friendly conversation,” the flush on his face says there is more to it than that.

“And?” she prompts, having an idea where this is going but thinking it’s not possible. She is too plain and not nearly as smart as the brothers. Since the moment she met them, she had a crush on both brothers though for differing reasons, however she knew nothing would ever come of it. Sherlock did not seem to be interested in anyone. Mycroft on the other hand seemed to always be busy and shares a closeness with his PA that made her wonder if there wasn’t something more to their relationship.

As the car door closes she hears Anthea state, “He’s got a crush on you,” before it clicks.

“Anthea,” he growls warningly, his freckles standing out against the deep blush covering his cheeks.

“Is she right?” she asks, eyes widening as she considers the meaning behind it as she stares at him.

He nods once, clearing his throat, and saying nothing.

A huge smile curves her lips and the ride to wherever they are eating is silent. She is in shock over the idea, after all why would such a brilliant and attractive man want her? While she is smarter than most, she is nowhere near as smart as him. Past that, with the exception of when she puts lots of effort into it, she is not the beautiful type.

When they get to the restaurant he is the first one out and opens her door politely before escorting her inside. It is nice, but not as scarily nice as she was expecting. Lunch goes smoothly, with the two of them chatting about random things, pretty much anything and everything not them. Towards the end of lunch, he asks for his order to be served, to which she gives a funny look since he did not say what his order was.

A few minutes later the waiter returns carrying a cake tray, settling it on the table between them, before asking if they need anything else and leaving.

She ignores the waiter in favor of studying the round cake with little figures carefully decorated onto the top of it, in one spot is her with her cats, on the other side is Mycroft with his umbrella, in the middle is cursive scrawling that says ‘Would you like to go to dinner with me?’, the edges are decorated in flowers.

Across the table from her, the politician is trying not to blush as he waits for her response. It had been a combination of advice from different magazines that had led him to give this a try.

“Of course!” she replies, a huge smile on her face, “I’d love to. I just never thought you were interested in me that way."

“Perfect, we can discuss the details while we eat this,” he replies with a small smile of his own. The pressure he had been feeling in his chest is almost completely gone. Now he needed to just not screw this up.


End file.
